The ability for users to collaborate on items constructed of documents and editing is important to ensure various experts are able to make contributions to such process. One challenge with this collaborative effort is the ability to maintain and merge updated versions of such documents. Currently, there are no document or key value stores that maintain collaboration capabilities at an item level with versioning merging and search capability at the system level.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.